Before a new mobile device or application to be deployed on mobile devices is released, the entity executing the release wants to be sure that their device or application executes as close to perfectly in every situation as possible. Current systems for testing mobile devices and applications on mobile devices typically only test a single device at a time. Only testing one device at a time, or very few devices at a time, is slow and can lead to inconsistencies and inaccuracies in testing results, and reduces the likelihood that the mobile device or application will run smoothly once released.